All I Want for Christmas is You
by Saphir Giddings
Summary: Christmas Fiction. Also my first fiction ever! 'Tis the season and Lisbon was worried about how Jane would feel about Christmas. She was struggling with what to get for Jane during Christmas as well. How would this Christmas turn out? Rated M (mostly T) in case of occasional adult content. Kindly support my writing by reviewing, no matter good or bad. Thanks and Merry Christmas! :)


_I did it! I can't believe it! I made it! It is still Christmas day..._

_This is my first finished fan fiction ever... Please review and help me improve. I am sorry for my flaws that I might have made in the story, since I was in a rush and did not really have sufficient time to proofread it. And I know it's a bit too simple and fluff... But I really hoped it'd be published on time. So here you go! Please enjoy :)_

_PS. Had to add Abbott in because he's such a great Jisbon shipper!_

_Disclaimer: I wish this would happen in the drama but no, I don't own the Mentalist._

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want for Christmas is You<strong>

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

The melodies of Christmas songs filled the air almost everywhere, except for the FBI. In the FBI there was barely a hint of Christmas, despite it's already December. The whole office was still about crime-fighting, dull as usual. It seemed that only one person has the idea of Christmas on her mind. She sat behind the desk, with a bothered look on her face.

It's that time of the year again, sighed Lisbon. Every year she'd just go home alone, sit on the couch and watch TV, waiting for this day to end. To her, Christmas simply reminded her of loneliness and coldness. She had nothing to look forward to, every since her parents died and she was pretty much on her own. She had thought of visiting her brothers in the past, but she eventually dismissed the idea.

This year was gonna be a lot different though, at least that's what Lisbon thought. This was, after all, the first Christmas they'd spend together...

Lisbon was troubled by this thought. She wanted to celebrate a little, but what if he hated the idea? She could imagine how he spent the past Christmas: sitting in the attic of CBI alone, looking out the window and missing his passed-away family... What if he wasn't ready and didn't want to celebrate?

Lisbon walked to the pantry, with her mind still filled with the problem. She opened the overhead cupboards and felt something was hanged on it. She looked up, it was a mistletoe.

Weird, she thought no one in FBI was in the mood to celebrate Christmas... So who hanged it up there?

The question was answered the next second; she was hugged from behind by somebody with considerably strong arms and a familiar scent. She turned to meet his eyes. Jane wrapped his left arm around Lisbon's waist and used his right hand to tip her chin, before he pressed his lips against hers for a slow, deep kiss. Lisbon kissed back while she was trying to resist him. They were still in the headquarters and it was not really appropriate during work time.

Jane's taste was irresistible, even after so many kisses they had shared since they were together. There was a sense of dizziness; Lisbon's brain was not functioning quite well whenever she kiss him. She broke the kiss off, unwillingly, when he tried to push his tongue in for a hotter kiss.

"Save it for tonight," she murmured, not quite sure what she was saying, "We aren't supposed to do it here."

Obediently, Jane slowly removed his hands on her and took the mistletoe down, but he did manage to give her a gentle kiss on her cheeks before doing so. "Always about the rules, Teresa." Jane chuckled, knowing very well that it was almost impossible for Lisbon to bend the rules.. Well, unless it's for him, then she might bend it a little.

"Really, what if somebody walks in and sees us like this?" Senses started to crawl back into Lisbon's brain, "It is not good for work-"

"Relax, Teresa, nobody walked in," Jane ensured her everything was fine, "If they walked in they would have pretended not seeing anything anyways. Now, if you keep on being so tense, I'd have to hang up the mistletoe again."

"Why did you have to hang that up? You don't need a mistletoe to kiss me."

"Not if i want to do it in the office," smiled Jane, "And it's Christmas, I thought we should celebrate a little."

"Aren't you the romantic, huh." Lisbon also smiled sweetly; Jane definitely looked like he'd enjoy Christmas this year.

ooooo

So Jane does want to celebrate. Lisbon's mood was greatly lit up by this, but a few days later another question popped up: what was she supposed to get for him? He's so hard to buy for...

Every year, Jane would have a surprise for her at Christmas. Even when he was still in Mexico, he managed to send her gifts; last year it was a beautiful conch and a letter filled with his words. He knew everything about her desires, dreams, fantasies; yet she knew nothing that he really want-well apart from her, of course...

It's really a headache to think of what to get Jane. Lisbon could not help but kept thinking about this in the next couple of days. Naturally, Jane noticed her bothered gestures.

"Hey," Jane was in Lisbon's house, sitting on the couch with his arm around Lisbon's shoulder, "How would you like celebrate Christmas this year?"

"Huh? ...Oh, um," Lisbon was too busy coming up with present ideas, "Well, since we only got a night off, maybe we should just stay home..."

"Teresa, my dear," Knowing exactly what was bothering her, Jane tried to sooth her by pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "If you want to know what I want for Christmas, why don't you just ask?"

With her thoughts being completely read by Jane, Lisbon look at Jane and smiled shyly. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"You." Jane pulled her in for a deep kiss, "Just you."

"Wow, that saves a lot of trouble," Teresa chuckled between kisses, "I knew you'd say that, but it's Christmas..."

Jane put his lips on hers again before she could finish off the sentence. "Hmm, you taste so sweet..."

Lisbon felt extremely hot. Damn, couldn't he just stop messing with her mind while she was trying to make a serious point?

"Patrick," Lisbon managed to pause the kiss with her almost-vanished willpower, "I'm serious. You gave me so many surprises all these years-"

"And you gave me your patience, your love, and you were always there for me," Jane stared into Lisbon's emerald-green eyes, said sincerely, "You have given me so much that I already could not repay you... So don't worry about the Christmas gift. As long as you are by my side, gifts do not matter."

"But..." Lisbon knew Jane could actually predict what she was about to say, so she just left the sentence unfinished.

"Tell you what," Jane suddenly had a crazy idea, "Let's not get each other presents this year. We will be each other's gifts. So I won't prepare any surprises, and you don't have to worry about it. How's that?"

"That actually sounds... reasonable." Lisbon thought for a second, "But what shall we do on that night?"

"I suppose you are not interested in having a party, so it will only be two of us..."

How thoughtful of him to notice that she'd like to spend it alone with him, sighed Lisbon. She was totally transparent in front of him. He could see through every thought of hers.

"...I can cook a delicious Christmas dinner," smiled Jane, "And then we can hold each other on the couch, watch tv all night long, I'm sure that there are a lot of Christmas movies..."

"Sounds boring," replied Lisbon jokingly and rolled her eyes, deep down she knew it was perfectly what she wanted, "But I'll take it as long as you are not having a party here."

"Oh, you think it's boring? Not at all, Teresa, not at all. I still haven't told you the best part." grinned Jane evilly. He laid Lisbon on the couch, and switched to his irresistible seductive voice, "When you're laughing while you're watching movies, I'll push you down and kiss you, like this..."

Jane went for Lisbon's cheeks and neck, left a few gentle kisses, "And I will not stop kissing your cheek, until you beg me to kiss you on the mouth... Then you would feel an urge to get more out of me..."

Damn, why were his words so powerful? Lisbon could hear her heart pounding, and getting lost in the kisses... Jane had a heavenly taste for sure... She wanted that kiss on her mouth so badly...

"Don't you wanna get more out of me?" Lisbon was trying her very best to seduce Jane with her hoarse voice, but it sounded extremely weak. She was basically stunned by him.

"Oh, I certainly would love to do that." Slipping one hand under Lisbon's back and the other grabbing her cute little ass, Jane hugged her and caressed her body, driving her insane. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered with his sexy voice, "But before I can do anything... I have to hear you beg."

"You bastard..." Lisbon felt blood running quickly through her body; Jane's warmth was all over her even he had his clothes on, which only made matters worse. She knew she would not have stand chance against him.

"C'mon, just beg-beg me and I'll give you what you want." Jane gently bit her earlobe, making her wanna scream.

"Patrick," wailed Lisbon, "Just give it to me..."

Jane suddenly withdraw his hands on Lisbon's body and pushed himself up away from her. Lisbon was dumbfounded at first, but soon realized his naughty intentions of "hit-and-run"-making her hot and leave. She wanted to swear, but quickly gave in to her desires.

"Please... Kiss me and give me everything..." begged Lisbon.

Jane immediately put his lustful lips on Lisbon's, and did not waste another second before invading her mouth with his tongue. He needed it too, just that he really loved to see Lisbon begging him. She tasted as sweet as cherries.

"Was that so hard?" Jane stared playfully at Lisbon, then teased her by poking her with something from his lower part of the body.

"Damn, Patrick..." Lisbon couldn't help but squirm. The sensation was too much for her; it was getting too exciting with Jane's trick and it had gotten her every time. "Get in! Now!"

"If you insist." Jane ripped his shirt off, showing his very well-muscled body. Lisbon saw the mixture of passion, love and lust in Jane's eyes, "And I shall warn you, I won't stop until the night's over..."

ooooo

Yes, she knew they had made a pact of not giving gifts for each other this year, but Lisbon always had a feeling that Jane would prepare a surprise for her. After all, ignoring rules was his signature practice.

So she got him a gift too, just that she was not sure if he would like it. He, on the other hand, always prepare spectacular gifts for her; he could be sweet and adorable if he wanted to. Lisbon sighed, this man was way too perfect, if he would stop being such a pain in the ass sometimes.

Lisbon still had to work at the FBI on Christmas day. Jane did not show up, telling her that he needed to prepare the dinner. She could tell there was something else going on, but she was too busy to find out. She could not help but thinking about him while working on the case.

"Lisbon, you should go home." Abbott said, "It's late and it's Christmas after all."

"Sir, I'm-"

"Go. We got this," smiled Abbott, "Don't let Jane wait so long."

Lisbon blushed embarrassingly and nodded. How the hell did Abbott know about them? But she had no time to find out.

Lisbon checked at the clock, it's already five thirty, if she drove fast enough she should be able to get home by 7...

ooooo

It was not hard to notice that the door was unlocked. On other days Lisbon's hands would have went for the gun reflexively, but tonight she knew it must be him. She opened the door and turned the lights on.

Oh. My. God.

Lisbon gasped and exclaimed out loud, without realizing.

Her living room transformed from ordinary to exceptionally marvelous. She did not put up any Christmas decorations as usual, but now her living room was practically Santa Claus's home. The first thing Lisbon noticed was that she was stepping on snow-fake snow, probably a white fluffy carpet. Next thing she saw was a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree just behind the couch, in the corner. Below the tree there were a bunch of presents with colorful wraps. Lisbon did not know if they were real ones or not, but they looked so cheerful to Lisbon. She walked further into the living room and found that almost everywhere was decorated: Christmas lights and Christmas socks hanged on the wall, handle of the stairs were wrapped with evergreen garlands... Lisbon admired Jane's decorating work while going into the kitchen, knowing Jane would have been there.

Lisbon was right about Jane's whereabouts, but definitely did not expect...

Jane wore like Santa Claus-a red outfit with white edges and a black thick belt around his waist, the red Christmas hat and the black boots. His fake beard amused Lisbon, but she was too surprised to laugh at him.

"Merry Christmas, Teresa!" Jane heard Lisbon coming into the kitchen, he beamed, put the food down and gave her a warm hug. Lisbon was so touched and almost had tears in her eyes. She kissed Jane to hold those tears back.

"I thought we agreed on no surprises this year." Lisbon brushed her nose against Jane's, still a bit emotional but overfilled with joy.

"You know I'm a bad boy, as usual," Jane whispered lovingly, "I'm just glad that you like it."

"I love you." Lisbon put her head on Jane's chest and let his hand caressed her hair.

"Love you too."

ooooo

Jane was an excellent cook. He prepared an extremely delicious Christmas dinner, with every detail being taken care of. From the appetizer to dessert, everything was simply perfect. Lisbon enjoyed the dessert most-homemade apple pie with vanilla ice-cream. After the dinner, Jane insisted on cleaning everything himself and told Lisbon to watch TV.

Lisbon did what he said, but she wasn't quite paying attention to the movie. She was too thankful to have this sweet, adorable guy with her on this very cold night. Everything was fine, and her stomach was filled with the best cuisine in the world...

Suddenly, Lisbon remembered about her present to Jane and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She went straight to the drawer and opened it, but did not found the gift. Instead there was a very small box, sitting quietly there.

"What the-" Lisbon was confused, she remembered clearly she has hid it here. She reached for the small box...

"Looks like somebody broke their promise as well." Jane stood at the bedroom door and grinned.

Lisbon retreated her hand, turned around and found Jane. "How's so?" She asked innocently, pretending she had no clue of what he was talking about.

"Oh, come on, drop the act." Jane's smile spread wider, "But I like the gift a lot. Thank you."

"That's almost lame when comparing to what you've done... And look!" All of a sudden Lisbon understood everything and opened the box in the drawer, "Patrick... They're gorgeous..."

Jane got Lisbon a pair of emerald earrings, which went along with the color of her eyes really well. Lisbon could not take her eyes off the jewelry. "Thank you, Patrick."

"They'd look good on you. Oh and how dare you said your gift is lame-I can't imagine how my tough little Teresa, who is always fierce, went through all the trouble, learning how to knit and made me such a beautiful scarf." Jane opened the paper bag in his hand, which he took from the drawer earlier, and wrapped the scarf around his neck, "It must have took you a long time to make such a lovely gift."

Lisbon smiled. She had always imagined how Jane would look wearing this scarf, and delighted to find it looked really good on him. "Glad that you like it."

"Oh, I love it," Jane walked to Lisbon and held her, "But I think I love my another Christmas gift more."

"Yeah, me too." Lisbon totally gave in to Jane's warmth.

"Teresa... I want you to know that you're my best Christmas gift ever." It was rare for Jane to be so serious, so Lisbon looked up at him tentatively, "Without you, Christmas-and life, of course-would have meant nothing to me."

Lisbon stared at him quietly, but Jane translated her words from her heart: she felt the same way about him.

"So now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my gift..." Jane's hands showed his impatience and urgent needs when they lifted Lisbon's up in the air and brought her towards the bed.

Lisbon smiled sweetly, "Merry Christmas, Patrick."


End file.
